


Walking On Sunshine: How To Cure The Bad Day Blues

by FoxesDance



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, F/M, Facials, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxesDance/pseuds/FoxesDance
Summary: Ben comes home to no recliner, no beer, no ice cream, a mess, and a very naughty Rey. Looks like some adjustments are in order.





	Walking On Sunshine: How To Cure The Bad Day Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This is just porn. Almost 3k of it. For [supremeoverlordkat](https://supremeoverlordkat.tumblr.com/) with my North Carolina Reylos. This is for you, darling. Thanks for liking my new chair!
> 
> Alternative title "Kristin is a Hoe who wants to get spanked in my armchair"

It was so blessedly, disgustingly hot. Hotter than it had been all week. And even worse, the dark clouds overhead did nothing to stop the oppressive humidity. All Ben Solo wanted when he got home was a cold beer and his hot girlfriend.

What Ben Solo _got_ when he walked into his house was decidedly less than satisfactory.

“What the _entire_ fuck?” He grumbled as he tripped over the largest box he had ever seen right in the goddamned entryway. “Jesus _fucking,”_ he kicked the box down the stairs to the basement and made his way up the entry stairs to the sitting room.

The sight he came to when he entered said sitting room - Rey’s word for it, not his - was a huge mess of packing peanuts and shipping foam and cardboard. And his favorite armchair laying on its side on the wrong corner of the room. What was in the corner where his recliner was _supposed_ to be was a light blue monstrosity far too dainty and feminine to ever fit his frame. 

Rey was sitting on the wingbacked menace, eating cookie dough ice cream straight out of the container in a pair of leggings and a filthy tank top.

“Rey, what the _fuck_!”

He dropped his briefcase in the middle of the mess, running a hand down his face. His house was a disaster, his chair was defiled, and his _minx_ of a girlfriend was eating his fucking ice cream!

Rey scrambled out of the chair, setting the ice cream aside, looking decidedly guilty. “Ben! Shit!” She started to fidget around the room, picking up scraps of packing. “I didn’t realize what time it was!” 

“Obviously,” he deadpanned. “What did you do to my chair?”

“Ben!” She had the audacity to sound irritated. “I told you! That thing is broken. I can’t fix it. I got you a new one!” She motioned to the _new_ chair like it was some kind of replacement.

“No. You got _yourself_ a new chair. My chair is fine!” He walked over to it and righted it before flopping down on it. It immediately flew open, the footrest banging into his calves harshly, and leaned to one side haphazardly. He grabbed hold of the armrests to steady himself as the chair settled. “See? Works just fine!”

“Oh my God,” she mumbled, rolling her eyes dramatically. “Get out of that thing before you hurt yourself!” She walked over and tried to yank him up but Ben had been successfully swallowed by Old Bertha. “Besides, Waste Management is already on the way to haul this ugly thing out of here.”

That got his attention quick. He sat up, slamming his feet against the footrest several times before the damn thing closed again. “What do you mean? Rey! This is my _chair_!”

She sighed. “And it’s broken! We got a new one!”

“I don’t want a new one, I want _my_ chair!”

She groaned, walking away to finish picking up shredded packing foam. “Don’t be such a child. There’s nothing wrong with the new chair.”

Ben just shook his head and headed for the kitchen. For the cold beer in the fridge. The last bottle he’d been saving for such an awful day as this. The sink was full of dishes, the trash hadn’t been taken out. And, when he opened the fridge, there was no beer to be had.

He frowned, bending over to try and look better. But beer there was not. He closed the door and leaned toward the living room. “Rey? Where’s my beer?”

The silence was deafening. He walked back to the living room just in time to see his girlfriend dropping a dark brown bottle into a trash bag.

“Rey??”

“Yes, baby?” she asked, sounding far too innocent.

“Was that my _beer_?”

She sighed, turning toward him. “It was so hot! I was thirsty. I’m sorry. I’ll get you more when I get off work tomorrow.”

Ben inhaled, counted to five, and then exhaled slowly. “Why can’t you go get some _now_?”

She gave him that too-innocent smile again. “Oh, um. Well. I have to finish my paper and get it turned in before midnight, so… I, uh, I should really get to that.”

He gave her an incredulous look. “Rey, what have you been doing all day? Because it wasn’t the dishes or the trash or cleaning up anything!”

She frowned at him. “Well, I _tried_ to fix the chair, but it’s beyond saving. It’s dead. Practically pining for the fjords. So, I had to go out and get a new one. _Then_ , when I opened the box it was all in pieces! And the directions were in freaking Chinese, I swear! It took me forever to get it together. And it was so hot and I was so thirsty, so I drank your beer. Which, really, my bad!”

“You also ate my ice cream!”

She winced. “Yeah, I did that too. But! I’m gonna clean up this mess now and then I’ll finish my paper and get dinner started and...”

“And nothing, Rey. You had a list of tasks you were supposed to take care of on your day off and you spent all day tinkering instead.”

“That is _not_ fucking fair, Ben!” She glared at him, pointing a finger in his direction.

“Language, Rey!”

She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. “Sorry. But it’s not!”

“You know what’s not fair, Rey? Working ten hours to come home to a disaster with no chair, no beer, no ice cream, and no dinner and _also_ having to hear lip about it!”

That deflated her a bit. Her shoulders slumped and she genuinely looked contrite. “Sorry, Daddy,” she said quietly, looking down at the floor.

“I know you are, Sunshine.” He walked to her, tilting her chin up with the knuckle of his forefinger. “But sorry doesn’t give me beer.”

Her lips twitched, a surefire sign of her trying to suppress a giggle. “What can I do to make up for it, Daddy?” The lids of her eyes fell to half mast as she gave him the _look._ She knew he couldn’t resist the look.

He hummed softly, pretending to mull it over. “Why don’t you go over to that baby blue disaster and show me how sorry you are?”

She practically lept to fulfill his request, rushing over to the side of the chair and bending over one of the arms. It put her ass in _just_ the right position. His playful little minx wiggled her ass invitingly and when he looked down to her face resting on the chair’s cushion, she was grinning at him.

“If I didn’t know better,” he said as he walked up behind her, letting his hands trail up the backs of her thighs. “I’d think _someone_ liked getting in trouble.” He massaged her backside with his big hands, her answering moan music to his ears. She stood up on her toes, tilting her hips up to him further and he had to restrain himself from just fucking her where she stood.

He slid his hands up to the elastic waistband of her leggings and started to slowly slip them down her thighs. Once her delicious ass was revealed, he wrapped his hands around the globes, spreading her flesh wide with his thumbs so her thong peeked out at him.

“Is this what you do all day, Sunshine? Think of ways to defy me,” he asked as one hand came down on that perfectly tan, peachy bottom. “Ways to be a _brat_? So that I’ll punish you?”

“No, Daddy!” she cried out as his hand came down once more. “No, I wanna be your good girl!”

One of his hands drifted down between her thighs, his fingers barely stroking against the soft cotton of her panties. The soft _wet_ cotton, the dampness putting lie to her pleas of innocence. He grinned, putting just the slightest bit of pressure against her aching wetness. She rewarded him with a moan and he let his fingers swirl the moist fabric against her slick folds.

“Little girls who lie deserve to be punished,” he practically growled, leaning a bit over her body. He sparked her once more before tearing her thong down her legs quickly. She gasped, thrusting her hips out to meet his hand as he slapped her again.

He ran his fingers through her soaked lips, shying away when she tried to press herself more against his hand. “Do you think you deserve this?”

When she didn’t answer immediately, he gave her lovely flank another swat. She squealed and then shook her head. “No, Daddy. I’ve been such a bad girl!”

"You have,” he said, humming softly in approval as he slowly slipped his middle finger inside of her wet little cunt. Before she could have a chance to get used to the intrusion, a chance to try and fuck herself on his hand, his left came down on her ass again. She cried out and bucked against him, taking his whole finger with ease.

She whined as he started to work his finger in and out of her, seeking more friction with her hips. “What do you need?” He asked with another smack. “Use your words, Sunshine.”

“More,” she moaned. “Please, Daddy. Fuck me so good!”

One more spank, this time on the soft strip of skin where her ass met her thighs. She keened and he watched avidly while her skin reddened delicious from his hands. He gave her another one before he slipped his ring finger into her as well.

“Like that, Sunshine? Is that how your greedy little pussy likes it?” He slapped one hand against her ass and the slammed the other into her mercilessly. She squealed again and arched her back to take him as deep as his fingers could go.

“You love it, don’t you, Sunshine?” He moaned, getting lost in her body. He wanted to fuck her against the chair so hard, but he didn’t think the delicate looking piece of furniture would be able to hold up against the assault. “You love it when Daddy spanks you. You can't lie to me, I feel how wet and tight you get.” He smacked her ass again and grinned. “Just like that. So wet for Daddy’s hand.”

He twisted his wrist, letting the broad tips of his fingers pummel her g-spot as he fucked them into her. He was losing patience for the game, he needed to feel his little girl cum.

“Can you take more, baby? Take more in that tight little pussy? Daddy’s good little girl can take more, can’t she?” He felt like he was begging her, but that wasn’t abnormal. Ben may be Rey’s dom, but, honestly, Rey was the one in charge of him. He would do anything for this woman, she had him wrapped around her little finger.

“Yes! Please, _please,_ Daddy!”

How could he tell her no? How could he disappoint such a sweet, pretty ray of sunshine? He pressed his forefinger into her with the next ingress. It was a tight fit, but she took his digits like a champ, moaning low in her throat as her pussy swallowed his fingers. It was easier to manipulate her cunt with all three fingers in her and he could press his thumb into her clit.

He thumbed at the needy button and she collapsed her torso entirely onto the chair, her hips rocking back against him with abandon. He slapped his right hand onto her ass again and she practically _gushed_ around his fingers. She sobbed as he worked his fingers into her even faster, curling them to put as much pressure onto her g-spot as possible.

“Yes! Daddy! Oh, god, just like that!” She sobbed into the cushion of the ridiculous chair. “I’m gonna fucking _cum_!”

He had the fleeting idea to prolong this, to draw back and make her beg for it. To punish her for being such a bad little girl. But Ben was practically ready to burst through his zipper. He needed her to cum so he could, too.

“Gonna cum for me, Sunshine? Gonna cum like a good girl for Daddy?”

“Yes! Oh, god. Wanna cum so bad. Please, let me cum, Daddy!” She was almost delirious with her pleasure, her body working on overtime to achieve her pleasure. Any thought of drawing this any longer went right out the window with how prettily she begged him.

“Go ahead, Sunshine. Cum for Daddy,” he growled, leaning down close to her once more. He wanted to hear, feel, see every inch of her orgasm as it ripped through her.

And she didn’t disappoint. His good little girl never did. Her whole body stiffened and arched into an impossible curve, her legs shaking and fingers clawing into the fabric. She practically screamed as she came, her pussy pulsating around his fingers and splashing his hand, trousers, and that awful chair with her cum. He didn’t let up on her, fucking her hard and fast through the ordeal, wringing out every drop.

“That’s it, pretty girl. Such a good girl. Daddy’s got _such_ a good little girl,” he crooned before kneeling down behind her to kiss her red little bottom. He grasped her panties and leggings and slowly pulled them up and over her shivering body and then stood up again. He made quick work of his own belt and fly, practically ripping his cock from his briefs.

“Be a good girl for me and sit on the floor,” he panted, his hand already fly across his dick. The pleasure was quick to mount and Ben was almost afraid that he wouldn’t last until she could arrange herself how he liked. But she slithered down to her knees almost elegantly, tilting her face up to his with big, innocent looking eyes.

“Are you gonna cum too, Daddy?” She purred, her hands skimming up his thighs slowly. He nodded as he watched her pretty face smile for him. “Gonna cum all over my face?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” he moaned, his hand stalling when it became too much. “Gonna cover that sweet face in cum, Sunshine.”

She hummed happily, biting her lip and letting her eyes fall to half mast. “Want you to, Daddy. Want you to cum for me, all over me. Make me smell like your dick for _days,_ Daddy.”

He moaned raggedly and reached out to steady himself on her stupid chair. She promptly opened her mouth for him and he moved his hand from the chair to the back of her head. He threaded his fingers through her hair, trying not to pull too tightly as he shuffled closer. The tip of his cock bumped against her nose and she ducked her head to lick a hot stripe along his slit, tasting his precum with a delighted moan.

That did him in. He gasped, his fingers tightening against her scalp. He shot rope after rope of hot cum against her face, most of it landing on her cheek and nose. He panted desperately with it, watching her take it all with a lusty moan. She swallowed the few globs that got on her tongue and then smiled up at him with the dirtiest fucking smile he had ever seen, her lip biting her plump lower lip and his cum dribbling down her face. His cock gave a halfhearted twitch at the sight, dribbling out just a little more before he had to drop it with a pained moan.

She leaned forward and licked his throbbing dick clean until he shied away from the touch. He swallowed thickly, committing her sweetly sexy look to memory for just a moment before reaching to the coffee table behind him for the box of tissues.

“You’re such a mess, Sunshine.”

She laughed and took a few tissues, cleaning away the evidence of his pleasure from her face. “I thought you liked me like that, Daddy?” She asked playfully.

He grinned right back at her, combing his fingers through her hair. “Oh, baby girl, I definitely do.”

When he was able to stand upright again, he helped her up and took her over to the couch. He sat down, pulling her into his lap to snuggle and kiss and praise his sweet little girl. She sighed in his arms.

“You’re taking that damned thing back tomorrow, Sunshine,” he murmured, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

“Daddy, I can’t!”

He blinked, looking down at her. “Why not?”

She rolled her eyes and looked pointedly back at the chair. “It’s not exactly in resellable condition, Ben.”

He looked it over again and sighed. She had a point. The cushion was clawed up from her fingernails and the arm was covered in a large wet spot from where she came. And there were a few telling white globs on the arm as well.

“Hmmm. I suppose not.”

She sighed again and leaned against him. “You’ll grow to like it as much as I do.”

“Doubtful,” he deadpanned. But he was just being disagreeable at this point. The more he looked at the chair, the more he liked it. Especially with how well she took her punishment on it. Maybe it had its uses after all.


End file.
